


A Heart That Never Stops

by CornflakesArentReal



Series: His Little Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornflakesArentReal/pseuds/CornflakesArentReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort always loved his little boy, and he always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He loved him, he always will. 

He can remember the first time he understood that he loved Harry, his precious Harry. The boy had been about three. His little emerald had been playing in his office while he had been doing some work. He, to this day, doesn’t know why he had looked up at the time but he was glad he did.

It was then that he noticed the boy; truly noticed him anyways. His pouty lips and soft cheeks. His dark hair framing his face making him even more angelic like in that moment. His little dark angel. The boy’s eyes, though, is truly what brought the picture together.

Green, such a beautiful green, eyes. Truly his precious emerald. He remember at first being unnerved by those eyes. Their color so close to the Avada Kedavra curse; so much so that he’s caught some of his followers shuddering when his boy stares at them. Thankfully for them, the boy is not often allowed to meeting. Before that fateful day, that rule had been in place because the boy had been seen as a bother. Afterwards… the boy too distracting.

Whenever the boy to be around, the man couldn’t help but follow his movements with his eyes. His small fingers holding a toy, swishing some through the air. Even just a simple shifting of position always brought the man’s attention. He couldn’t help but to listen to every sound Harry made; whether joyous laughs or bored sighs. Each and every noise from him making the man warm; in his heart and in his groin.

He was banned from the meetings because most times he couldn’t help but sit the child in his lap and get distracted. He’d be too busy petting the boy to truly pay attention to those below him. Only his little boy deserved his full attention.

He loved having the boy in his lap. Carding his fingers through that messy hair, tugging softly to see the boy’s reaction. Touching his finger gently to the boy’s lips, tracing it softly. He would sometimes push, just a little, and have that pretty mouth open and take his fingers. Not much, he didn’t want to hurt the boy, just a bit. Just to see that pretty mouth taking his fingers; having those emerald eyes stare up at him, not comprehending the situation. His favorite part, though not one he indulged in often, was when he would press the boy down a bit onto his groin. To feel the small form of his boy pressing on his groin was heaven, truly.

He would never sully the boy by taking him, but he imagines. He imagines the boy mewling, taking his cock. So confused and vulnerable his boy would be, having his ‘daddy’ fuck him. 

He wouldn’t do it, but he wants to. His little dark angel will be pure, have no one touch him. Already he is never touched except by the man he calls daddy. Even the house elves are not allowed to touch him. The man would kill any that he even suspected of tainting his boy.  
Whenever his is not in a meeting, the boy is with him. He would never accept the boy being far from him if he could help it. The boy ate, bathed, and slept with him. If he is not with the boy, Nagini is. She is not as good as being there in person, but it is good enough.

He loved his little dark angel, his emerald, his boy. 

The boy truly is his. His decision to steal the boy from his crib instead of simply killing the baby is one he will always look back on with pride. Should he have killed the boy then with the boy’s parents, he’d have never had known how truly lovely the boy is. The decision to steal the boy, making the prophecy null, insured his victory in the war.

Even the great Albus Dumbledore could not muster up the optimism required after losing one’s greatest hope of winning. With their leader unable to plan the next move the Order members quickly went into hiding, most leaving the country before it was too late to do so.

It made his victory all the more sweet later once he discovered how dear the boy could be. He made sure that the boy idolized him. There would be no chance of the boy fighting him. The boy could never kill one he loved, just as the man could not kill the boy who he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

His little boy was precious to him. Nothing could compare. Not any of his horcruxes could even begin to match. His own life was the only thing that the man would say could compete. 

So it was evident he would do anything to protect the boy. He would burn the world if it just meant him and his boy were at peace by. As long as the two of them were fine, nothing else mattered. So when one of the two, mainly his boy, weren’t okay… it was unacceptable.

Just one careless thought had led to the boy being poisoned.

The boy had been around nine at the time. He almost always checks the food before consuming it or letting his boy even touch it. He had been tired that day, and he would never forgive himself for his oversight. Just one chance was all it took.

He had had the boy sitting in lap, waiting for dinner. He had been doing more paperwork, had been all day when he wasn’t at meetings. He had gotten barely any sleep the night before from work and so he had been tired and grumpier than usual, resulting in a few crucios going around. He had just been tired and wanted his boy to eat so they could go to bed. He had not been hungry at the time so he just waved the boy to his food and continued reading the sheet he had in his hand.

It wasn’t until the boy started coughing that he realized his error. Usually any cough or sneeze would result in immediate attention from the man, only for him to calm when he realized nothing was amiss. This was not one of those times.

After the boy started coughing he immediately checked the food only to curse and quickly scoop up the child. Apparating to his own little infirmary he set the boy on the bed and began shooting spells trying to stop the curse from doing it’s job. As the paid healers ran about, fetching potions and sending their own spells at the boy, he could feel himself starting to crumble.

Just one mistake might just take away his most important treasure.

The spells were helping, but the boy was still coughing and grasping his throat. The man could see the boy’s face turning blue and started to increase the power and amount of spells. The memory of his little boy coughing and squirming as he couldn’t breathe would haunt the man’s memories forever. The boy by now was crying and looking at his ‘father’ for help while the man gave it his all.

It took hours for the curse to be abated. Everyone was exhausted by then. After moving the curtain around the bed holding his emerald, the man sat down tiredly.

The curse was unbreakable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapters :/

His precious little boy was going to die. 

The curse is meant to drain a person’s magical core so savagely that it kills the victim, and it was only through the will of him and his healers that the curse was slowed down. The curse, though, was still doing it’s job. It can only be slowed down, never stopped. The curse will still ravage the boy’s magical core and deplete it in a way that will shock the system enough for it to shut down; it will only be slowed down.

The issue though is with the boy being so young, and his magic so volatile, his magic keeps trying to fight the curse. Fighting the curse with the magic being cursed only means the curse works faster. The positive is that the boy’s magical reserves are astronomically large. With all those variables, it means that they cannot get an estimate on when the boy the die.

It will be a surprise, though quite a horrid one.

The man refused to think much on the topic though he wasn’t going to pretend nothing was happening. His boy was always with him now; he refused to let him out of his sight for even a second. Along with all the other times they were around each other, meetings and even bathroom trips were now included. The boy had been, at first, uncomfortable, but had quickly gotten used to it.

The week after the attack was quite a busy one for the man. He immediately searched for who had poisoned his little treasure, only to find out it was a spy for Dumbledore. The old man figured the boy was lost and deemed his emerald the best method of getting back at him. He hates to admit the old bat was correct.

After killing the spy, quite painfully and taking his time to do so, he then turned to searching for any ways to break the curse. After a great search he discovered which curse it was exactly. It wasn’t a good find. The curse was old, very old. So old that only Dumbledore and himself were capable of finding it; Dumbledore only found, and used, it first. 

The man vowed to kill all those involved his harming what was his. The boy was his. His to protect, his to harm.


End file.
